


i hate it when you cry

by wildmiracle



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: aka i have always wanted an older brother, i love family fics what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmiracle/pseuds/wildmiracle
Summary: Daphne gets sick at a ball and all three of her brothers insist on taking her home, together.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton & Daphne Bridgerton, Daphne & Colin Bridgerton, Daphne Bridgerton & Benedict Bridgerton
Kudos: 55





	i hate it when you cry

Looking back, Daphne wasn’t entirely sure why she’d come to the ball to begin with. It wasn’t as though anyone particularly important was going to be there. It would’ve been just as fine an evening if she’d stayed in with her cross stitching, but no she had to go to Lady William-Brown’s ball.

Daphne noticed Sir Thomson vigorously working to make eye contact with her and knew it was time to take her elegant and speedy leave. She quickly began to walk through the room, only allowing the briefest smile for each man she could have no chance of avoiding. Daphne didn’t pray often, but if she prayed now that no one talk to her that was neither here nor there. Before she knew it she was in the finely decorated hallway that she had come in through. Hearing male voices coming, she slipped into a dark looking room to her right.

Thankfully the room was empty, and even better had a couch. She sank into the cushions, closing her eyes and savoring the silence. She just wanted quiet, even if just for a moment. 

“You look like shite.” Colin said cheerfully, his voice a boom in the small room. 

Daphne groaned, and her head jerked up a little too quickly for the mind inside it. She winced at the twinge of pain that banged inside her skull. Colin’s smile fell instantly.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He dropped down to the floor so he could look up at her face properly.

“I’m fine.” 

“And Eloise is the most well mannered and delicate young lady in the ton.” Colin said, gnawing on his lower lip considering what to do next. Daphne guessed that she looked about as bad as she felt given how concerned he looked.

Luckily, neither of them had to make a decision. Benedict strode into the room, his easy going air hitting the pairs’ anxiety like a brick wall. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked, appraising his younger siblings in a way he had a thousand times before.

In the same second that Daphne proclaimed “Nothing,” Colin said accusingly “Daphne’s sick,”. The two glared at each other as Benedict drew closer. 

Benedict reached out to Daphne, who gave a half-hearted dodge. Both brothers gave her a threatening look, so Daphne acquiesced to Benedict’s assessment. He felt her forehead, touched her throat, frowning all the while. 

“You’re burning up.” Benedict said, his brow furrowing. He gestured to Colin to feel her forehead as he walked towards the doorway. 

“Don’t let anyone see you!” Daphne whispered desperately. Benedict flippantly waved his hand at her, peering out into the ballroom. Having found his target, he returned to the couch. 

“Colin, go get Anthony. He’s over next to Lady Stevens. Make some excuse, and make it good.” Benedict’s voice was low and focused, his fingers once again grazing his sister’s forehead. Colin moved without a word, following his older brother’s direction without question. Benedict sat down next to Daphne, letting the silence stretch comfortably between them. 

It took Colin even less time than expected to extricate the eldest Bridgerton from his conversation with Lady Stevens, unsurprising given the amount of charm he was capable of. Within moments the two were crossing the small side room towards the couch, Anthony wearing his customary uniform of an older brother’s sense of responsibility and irritation.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Benedict asked, his eyes on his two brothers’ movement towards them. 

“Not long, since Thursday night.”

Benedict actually snorted aloud, an impolite noise that reverberated in the chamber with the sound of the roaring fireplace.

“Daphne, you do realize that it’s Saturday?”

She didn’t deign this to be worthy of a response.

Anthony had finished his march across the room and stood in front of the couch with his arms crossed.

“What on earth is happening here?” he demanded, looking accusingly at Daphne and Benedict. Colin winced at the tone but said nothing. All three of them had known what would happen when they got Anthony involved. Ever since they were kids, it was a given that Anthony would take care of them. Now, how he did it might not be particularly fun, but he would do it without complaint and in the gruff way that showed that he was worried but unwilling to show it. 

Daphne decided to take a back seat and let Benedict take the reins on this. It was the least he could do considering the way her head was spinning. 

She heard their conversation on some level, but mostly she just focused on breathing. Sometimes it would catch in her chest and the hum of their voices would grind to a halt, but once her air started going again the three would return to their heated discussion. 

“Right, let’s go.” Anthony said firmly, looking expectantly at Daphne. Somewhere along the way Colin and Benedict had left the room, leaving her alone with her eldest brother.

“What?” She didn’t recognize her voice as it left her, weak and croaky. Anthony didn’t react to the sound besides narrowing his eyes the slightest bit, and continued to barrel forward with his plan. 

“Stand up, Colin is calling the carriage and we’re going to leave. Benedict is giving our regards to Lady William-Brown right now.”

Daphne breathed out, slow and steady, before rising up from the chair. Her knees shook beneath her, nearly giving out. Anthony reached out and snatched her arms, holding her up. 

“Sit back down.”

She did so without complaint. Anthony was quiet for a moment, reassessing the situation. 

“We’ll wait for one of them to come back. It’s okay.” His voice was uncharacteristically gentle, and his hand was resting steadily on her knee. She couldn’t quite summon the strength to say anything, instead placing her hand on top of his and giving it a little squeeze.

Colin trotted back into the room. 

“The carriage is outside! Benedict passed me in the hallway, he’s already on his way outside.” 

“Good. Now come over here and help me with Daphne.” Anthony stood up and gesticulated to their sister.

Colin hurried to the couch and waited for direction. Before she knew it, her brothers were supporting her steadily on either side. As they moved for the hallway, she let most of her weight rest on Colin, the stronger of the pair, while Anthony steered their six legged ship. 

~~~

“I feel thoroughly disgusting.” Daphne muttered, wiping sweat from her forehead. 

“Well, I imagine that’s to be expected. You don't exactly look like you’re in the best of health.” Anthony replied, shoving the glass of water at her. They’d set up camp in her bedroom, Colin sitting next to her on the bed and Anthony nervously standing near the bed. Benedict stood next to Anthony, stepping from foot to foot. 

“Do I look disgusting?” Daphne’s eyes welled up, her skin flushed with fever. 

“No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” Colin ran his fingers over Daphne’s knuckles, his big brown eyes looking moments away from being as wet as his sister’s. Benedict kicked Anthony hard in the shins. Anthony manfully swallowed his whimper as it left his mouth.

“No! That’s not- I didn’t” Anthony looked around the room frantically. 

“I’m going to go get the thermometer, I’ll be back.” He announced, a little too loudly, fleeing the room.

Colin hummed at her quietly, and Daphne swallowed hard. Her throat hurt, and her head was pounding, and the amount of sweat that was beaded on her forehead was absolutely disgusting, but it was quieter here. The cold that had been in her bones all day was finally dissipating, with Benedict laying yet another blanket over her and Colin’s steady form radiating heat. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and let them close.

By the time Anthony came back, shaking the mercury thermometer down, Daphne was asleep, and Colin had curled up next to her and was drowsing steadily. Benedict, who was sitting at the foot of the bed watching them, turned to Anthony in the doorway and raised a finger to his lips. He stood from the bed and blew out the candle, meeting Anthony in the hall. The two older brothers peered in, watching the chests of their younger siblings’ rise and fall. They smiled at each other, Anthony’s eyes unusually soft in a way that made Benedict’s stomach flip with affection. All was well.


End file.
